Frost in the City
by Lady Douji
Summary: Easter of the Guardians works to defend the fair city of Santoff Clausen from supervillains. Too bad one of them has a crush and won't leave him alone.
1. Chapter 1

E. Aster Bunnymund, commonly known as Easter of the Guardians, or Bunny to his friends woke slowly, a cold weight on his torso, and colder fingers trailing through his fur. He had been on his routine patrol when there had been a flash of white and cold followed by darkness. Bunny bit back a groan, already knowing who his captor was, and opened his eyes.

"Frost, I don't have time for yer games today."

Jack Frost, real name unknown, prankster super-villain wannabe, grinned down at him blue eyes sparkling, "Ahh don't say things like that Bun-bun. I know you love our little playdates. You certainly don't try too hard to avoid them. Besides you were just on patrol and nothing was happening. I checked."

Bunny tugged at the bonds keeping him strapped to a hard table growling and trying not to get distracted by the sweet enticing scent of mint and honey that came off the boy, "How very considerate of you. Now let me up Frost. I'm still not in the mood to play with you right now."

Frost's grin slipped but he climbed off of Bunny, hitting a switch to move the table to a more upright position. "That's fine I guess, I didn't actually bring you here to play for once. I need to ask for your help."

Now wasn't that interesting. Bunny raised an eyebrow, one ear perking up. "Now why would I do anything to help you, considering all the trouble you've made for me and the city in the past year."

He watched the boy walked to a table littered with parts and gadgets, snatching the odd staff he liked to fight with and begin fidgeting with it. "Because that's what you and the Guardians do, help people. Besides it's really really important. People could get really hurt if you don't."

Bunny tensed in his bonds. It wasn't like Frost to make threats, nor did he like seeing people seriously hurt. It was the only thing that kept him from being dangerous rather than a massive annoyance and public nuisance. Bunny's eyes narrowed as his fur bristled, there was a plaintive note in Frost's voice, and a tense set to his shoulders, he looked like someone just holding back a wave of panic. "Okay, I'm listening. What's going on?"

Frost's grin returned as the tension left his shoulders. He all but skipped to a large display console pulling up an image of a strange device. Beaming with pride, waving an arm at the image, he declared, "This is Carlotta. My newest invention. She was going to bring everyone the most awesome snow day ever in July. But Pitch Black stole her. I need your help to get her back."

Snow day in July, typical Jack Frost scheme. Just make a big giant mess and laugh about it. Bunny banged his head against the table, but if Pitch Black was involved, there had to be more to the device than that.. "Why did Pitch steal her if she just makes it snow?"

And now Frost looked embarrassed, tugging up the hood of his odd capelet. "Well I just meant for her to just make it snow, but with only a few modifications and adjustments she could encase the entire city into a glacier in a matter of minutes. That's why Pitch stole her and took all my plans. He wants to freeze the entire city as a warning and then ransom other cities so he doesn't do the same to them. So you see you have to help me get her back, Pitch is just going to abuse her and hurt people with her."

Bunny sighed, and there was the scared kid again. "Fine The Guardians and I will help get Carlotta away from Pitch, but no promises about returning her to you."

Frost cocked his head to the side, appraising what Bunny said and shrugged. "Fair enough. It'll be easier to steal her back from you than from Pitch anyway."

Bunny nearly growled at that, but said nothing as Frost strode back to him and began undoing his restraints when an alarm started going off. Frost's chief little minion zipped up and chirped excitingly at him.

"No BT, don't turn on any of the regular or special defenses. We want the Guardians to come this time remember?" Frost admonished, keeping a hand on Bunny's arm feeling his fur as Bunny got down before he reluctantly shrugged the boy off.

"Huh, the others got here faster than normal. Good on them." Bunny observed, stretching out the kinks.

Frost shrugged, ignoring his minion's disappointed chirping at the lack of mayhem with the others "Not really, the new formula I used to knock you out lasted longer than normal. I don't think I'm gonna use it again. You're way more fun to play with you're awake."

Bunny stared at Frost for a moment before massaging his temples, "Just grab yer gear Frost and get ready to go."

Frost smirked moving back to his gadget laden table, obviously taking care to put an extra sway in his hips, knowing Bunny was watching him. Calmly fitting various tools and gadgets into the pouches on his belt and hidden pockets in his capelet, and grabbing his staff once more. Bunny tried not to growl at how nonchalant and carefree Frost was acting, considering he knew how dangerous both the device and Pitch Black were, and the team of heroes currently racing through his hallways intent on kicking his skinny ass.

Speaking of which. . .

Bunny couldn't hold back a smirk as the doors burst open and a giant sand fist slammed Frost into the wall pinning him there, as he squawked indignantly. Looking over he saw his teammates, Captain North, Hummingbird, and Sandman, looking a little exasperated and confused. Oh yeah, no defense systems this time.

"Bunny! Are you alright?" Hummingbird zipped over, "We came as soon as we heard." She trailed off confused, seeing Bunny already freed from his bonds. Bunny could understand, normally when this happened they had to fight through whatever insane traps and monster Frost made before reaching him.

He moved aside, avoiding her hovering hands checking him for injuries, reclaiming his boomerangs and bandolier chuckling. "I'm fine. Oi Sandman, you can put Frost down, he was just telling me of a bigger threat."

Sandman complied, ignoring the glare Frost sent his way as the boy brushed sand off his outfit and Sandman looked questioning at Bunny. Captain North beat him to the punch to the actual asking, "What threat is that Bunny?"

"Pitch Black." Bunny stated, stalked over to Frost and grabbing his upper arm and pulling toward the exit, trying to ignore how well his paw fit around the boy. "I'll explain on the way to the Lamadary. Frost has information and will be joining us on this one. " He deciding to pointedly ignore the others stunned looks and especially North's appraising and hopeful look.

Frost himself almost started vibrating with excitement, "Ohh I actually get to see inside the Lamadary? Awesome! Baby Tooth, you're in charge until I get back, secure the lair while I'm gone. I don't want Pitch stealing anything else I'm working on."

The small creature chirped proudly in response. Bunny gritted his teeth already feeling a headache forming, and making a note to make sure Phil has the infirmary well stocked with painkillers, as he lead Frost out and the others trailing behind.


	2. Chapter 2

One very tense and annoying ride in North's Sleigh later, the team arrived at the Lunar Lamadary, the Guardians' home away from home. Bunny was wondering if they should have handcuffed and gagged Frost for the trip over. It had been impossible to keep him in his seat. Plus the endless questions and trying to push all the buttons. North found it hilarious and kept humoring the crazy little brat, laughing the entire time. Sandman just watched with a sleepy smile on his face, obviously amused, while Hummingbird kept glancing between Frost and Bunny, just barely holding back a barrage of questions.

Disembarking Frost bounced around excitedly looking over at everything until he ricocheted right in Phil, the giant yeti who served as the Lamadary's chief of security, and the Guardian's caretaker when they needed it. Phil grabbed a hold of Frost's hood gesturing wildly with his free hand, meaning clear, "What is he doing here? Unchained!?"

Bunny chuckled at Frost's flailing and shouts to be released, "Oh right there with you mate."

"Bunny! You're the one who said Jack Frost should be with us on this mission." Hummingbird pointed out.

"And I'm regrettin' already." Bunny sighed, ignoring the sharp look from North and the pout Frost threw his way even as Phil hesitantly released Frost.

Frost straighten his clothes, "Friendly people you have working here Captain North. He always this welcoming?"

Before North could answer a happy roar echoed through the hanger, and a white streak of fur came running toward Frost. A miniature sabertooth tiger with an oversized head bounced and rubbed against his legs. Frost knelt down happily petting the little monster, "Snowflake! Oh look at you! Have you been taking good care of our grumpy flower?"

To the side Bunny could hear Hummingbird making muffled cooing noises as she watched the scene unfold like some twisted parody, the heartwarming reunion of monster and creator. North chuckled as he stepped forward. "Phil, young Frost is our guest this time and will be helping us. Why don't you take him by the kitchen and get him a snack then join us in the Globe Room"

Phil huffed but nodded, motioning for Frost to follow him. The boy smiled, "ooh do you have any ice cream?" Following the yeti, he looked over his shoulder, "Oh if you want to talk about me behind my back, you just have to ask. I won't get mad."

After the two were out of earshot, Bunny sighed relaxing for a moment before North was in his face grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "HAHA! Bunny this is wonderful!"

"Pitch threatening the city is 'wonderful'? Did you drink some expired eggnog North?" Bunny gaped at their leader vaguely wondering if the whole world had gone crazy that day.

"No no. Not Pitch. Jack Frost! He came to you to warn of Pitch's plans." North said, releasing Bunny and beginning to pace, arm waving to help emphasize his point, "To help fight Pitch! This is our chance to turn Jack Frost into a force of GOOD!"

Yep, the world had gone crazy. "You want to try and turn Jack Frost into a hero." Bunny deadpanned. "Have you forgotten all the trouble he's caused!? He only kidnapped me so we'd help get him his toy back."

"Bah." North said dismissively. "Yes, he's a troublemaker, but he is not malicious. I, I was not always the hero I am now. But there was someone who believed I could be better, be something more. And now here I am."

"I seriously doubt you were anywhere as bad as Jack Frost. The city is still repairing the damage from the stunt he pulled on June 8th last year." He pointed out.

"I remember that day Bunny," Hummingbird interjected. "I also remember we weren't the ones who stopped Frost's attack. He stopped it himself. And if we have the opportunity to lead Jack away from a life of crime we should take it."

That was true, Bunny thought back. One minute he and the rest of the Guardians had been racing around pulling people out of the way of Frost's animated monster snowmen and trying to fight them. Frost had been jumping around, laughing as he fought alongside his creations, and then Frost had just stopped. He landed in the middle of his snowmen, smile gone declared playtime over, and with a wave of his staff destroyed all the snowmen. Frost had taken off after that. Bunny still didn't know what had made Frost stop, but if he ever found out he would weaponize it. "You have a point, North?"

"The boy admires you Bunny. You have the best chance of getting through to him." North said looking pointedly at him. "So try to be nice to him during this mission."

Bunny rolled his eyes looking over at Sandman, "What do you think of all this Sandy?"

The normally quiet man raised an eyebrow, giving Bunny an appraising look, "I think we would have a better chance of recruiting Jack Frost if you would stop resisting and just sleep with him."

Bunny just gaped at the golden man for a moment, ignoring the shocked giggles from Hummingbird and chuckles from North, before growling out. "Alright FINE! I'll be nice to the kid. But once this job's done I'm right back to busting his chops and putting his butt in jail. Now let's get to the Globe Room, find out what Frost knows of Pitch's plan and get this done."


	3. Chapter 3

The four guardians made their way to the Globe Room, their center of operations. Frost was waiting, happily eating a bowl of ice-cream and Phil standing watch. Seeing the four Guardians enter the boy smiled, slowly licking the last mouthful of ice cream off the spoon. "This is awesome. I thought they didn't make this flavor anymore."

North smiled indulgently as he made his way to his seat. "Ahh they don't actually. The brothers who own the factory made a small batch as a favor to me." Sitting down his face grew serious. "But now we get to business. What is the phrase, get down to tacks of brass."

"Brass tacks, I believe it's get's down to brass tacks North." Hummingbird said helpfully. "And we should. Jack you said Pitch needed to make modifications to Carlotta to turn her into a glacier machine. What does he need?"

Frost set the bowl aside, expression growing serious, and pulled out a small smartphone-like device. Hitting a few buttons, he projected an image of Carlotta in the center of the table. "To amplify Carlotta's snow Pitch needs two items. The first is a high density silicon lens." The image shifted to show the lens and two buildings. "There's actually two in the city right now. One at the Santoff Clausen University Science and Technology labs. The other at the Gloss Medical Research Division."

Bunny frowned at the news. Two potential targets for Pitch to strike at would make it difficult for them to protect both. Add in one on a college campus and far too many civilians close by. At least the Gloss medical labs were isolated and far more heavily guarded. He glanced over at Frost trying not to note how wrong the kid looked without a smile on his face. "And what's the other part he needs?"

Frost changed the image again. "The other part is a condenser coil made of those new carbon nanotubes. There's only one in the entire country, and it's scheduled to be displayed at the big science expo this weekend."

"So three items we need to safeguard and no way to know which one Pitch will strike at first." North said frowning, "It would be easier to just strike at Pitch directly, do you know where he might have his lair?"

Frost shut off the images, shaking his head. "No. If I did I'd probably be trying to bust in there right now to get Carlotta back. He'd want some place high up and with it's own generators, Carlotta will use a lot of electricity once she's activated."

"Hmm, We can have Phil cross-reference building lease records. If there's a building matching that description with new tenants on the top floors we may be able to find Pitch." Hummingbird suggested, before looking at Frost. "Frost, just how dangerous is Carlotta. You said she could freeze the city in minutes, was that true or exaggeration?"

Frost fiddled with his phone a moment, before answering. "Partial exaggeration. The initial freeze would probably be anywhere from five to ten feet of solid ice on the ground covering a five mile radius. And then the ice will just grow from there until it covers everything. If people are inside they'll be ok for a while, and if they're up high enough they might be able to evacuate with helicopters. But eventually people will either freeze or suffocate. And if they're outside when it happens. . ."

Frost didn't even have to finish. Everyone knew what would happen if Carlotta went off.

"That's not gonna happen Frost." Bunny all but growls out. "We're gonna to stop Pitch just like we've stopped him before."

"Bunny is right." North exclaimed, pounding the table. "With you helping us, we're sure to defeat Pitch easily."

It was a relief when Frost cocky grin slowly came back. The boy just did not look right without a grin on his face. Putting the phone away, Frost grips his staff spinning it in his hands, "Yeah. This is gonna be fun, and I owe Pitch a good beating."

Sandman gave a thumbs up smiling encouragingly, as Hummingbird nodded her own approval. For a few moments Bunny let himself hope that working with Frost won't be a complete disaster and can't help but grin as well. This lasted until the alert buzzer went off. North's grin slipped into a stern line as he hit a few keys on the tables built in interface to pull up the report. "The silent alarm has been triggered at the Expo center. I believe we can all guess who it is."

"Let's get goin' then," Bunny said standing, the others following. 'Phil start lookin' for places Pitch may have set up shop."

"I'll contact the police and tell them to keep wait outside. They can't handle Pitch's men." Hummingbird stated, already moving to the door as she grabbed, Sandman close behind.

"Good idea. Everyone to the Sleigh." North declared. "With luck we nip Pitch's plan in bud."

Bunny didn't think it would be that easy as he and the others rushed back to the hanger, but maybe they would be lucky. Pitch typically wasn't clumsy enough to set of any alarms, silent or otherwise so something was apparently on their side.


	4. Chapter 4

The trip to the expo center was just as tense as the one to the Lamadary, but for much different reasons and thankfully Frost stayed quiet this time around. The center was already surrounded by police cars a few news vans when they landed. North ignored the questions shouted by the reporters as they exited the Sleigh and he walked over to the officer in charge. Bunny hung back, double-checking his weapons and listening in to the conversation. Frost was hanging back as well already noting the stares from officers and reporters as well.

"So what are they saying?" Frost asked sticking close to Bunny as he watches the curious reporters.

"Not much we didn't already know." Bunny answered "Silent alarm went off about 15 minutes ago. Center isn't due to open for a few hours so there were only a few guards inside. Heat sensors indicate there's still people inside, most likely Pitch's men as the guards are all accounted for."

"No potential hostages for Pitch then." Frost murmured, tapping his staff against the ground "Guess that's good news. When do we go in?"

"Right now." North interrupted, as Hummingbird and Sandy drew close." Hummingbird and I will take the back entrance, Bunny, you and Frost take the front, and Sandy, you come from the skylight."

Bunny groaned as Frost grinned, "Cool we're partners Bunny."

"No, I'm just keeping an eye to make sure you don't steal anything while we're in there," Bunny growled back. "Now let's move, if Pitch is paying attention at all he already knows we're coming."

With a quick nod, North headed off with Hummingbird while Sandy flew to the roof. Bunny sighed, signaling to Frost to follow him as he headed toward the entrance. He didn't even have to look to know Frost was flashing a grin at the crowd and smirking as he followed. He was looking forward to meeting up with Pitch, unleashing some copious violence, and ending the entire team-up with Jack Frost.

As they began working their way through the expo center Bunny found himself grateful that Frost was being quiet for once. Stealing a few glances Bunny watch as Frost moved, tense and alert without his usual bounce and cocksure grin. Apparently he actually took Pitch Black seriously. Maybe he wasn't completely insane.

They reached the main exhibition hall, Bunny frowned at the maze of booths and displays tensing as he smelled blood. "You know where that part is being displayed?"

"Yeah, it's the highlight of the expo so it's way at the back." Frost said, peering into some of the booths before stopping. "I see someone by the wall." Bounding off, staff at ready in case of attack.

"Frost wait!" Bunny reached out to stop the teen but just missing him. Following he saw Frost kneeling beside a slumped figure. He looked over at Bunny looking paler than normal, hands clenched tight on his staff.

"I think we found who triggered the alarm."

Bunny's eyes flicked over the fallen black-clad figure, face thankfully hidden by a mask and yellow-tinted goggles. But there was no hiding the mess of the man's throat, sliced to the bone, or the blood staining the wall and carpet.

"Looks like we did." Bunny reached out to grasp Frost's shoulder. "Come-on, North is going to want us to hit Pitch all at once to take him down."

Frost nods, "Right let's go."

They headed off again, Bunny reluctantly allowed Frost take the lead, instincts wanting him to be first in the line of fire. His ears alerted him to trouble first however as he heard several voices. He quickly reached over to pull Frost behind him as he ducked behind a booth for cover, and grabbed his communicator to tell North he had found Pitch and they were in position.

"Will you hurry up." Pitch hissed at the man working on the safe Bunny assumed held the nanotube conductor Frost talked about. "Thanks to that fool we can expect some unwelcome company soon."

"Got it boss." the man said triumphantly opening the safe's door and pulling out a small box, handing it to Pitch.

"We have to stop him." Frost whispered, half-rising from their spot.

Bunny grabbed Frost's arm, "Wait till the others are in position."

"You wait. I'm stopping Pitch and getting Carlotta back." Frost hissed back, jerking his arm away. The boy stood stepped away as he fired an ice blast at the nearest of Pitch's men. "PITCH! Give me Carlotta back!"

"North you better get here soon, Frost is being stupid." Bunny said into his comm, before stepping out and throwing a boomerang at one of thugs preparing to attack Frost. Then the room descended into the chaos of battle. Bunny lost count of the men he knocked down wondering where Pitch had been hiding all of them. Frost was still chasing after Pitch with his staff sending out blasts of ice at the dark man.

"Jack Frost? What are you doing here?"

"I told you Carlotta isn't supposed to hurt people! Give her back!"

Bunny lost sight of the two as they moved between the booths and displays. Dodging a kick from a black clad man, Bunny grabbed him by the front of his shirt pulling him close for a punch when he caught a vaguely familiar scent.

"Haven't I knocked you out already?" Bunny said as he glared at the man who just kind of shrugged at him. Bunny punched the man before dropping him. "Stay down this time. I am not in a good mood."

The man listened and stayed still Bunny caught a flash of red, gold and green that marked the arrival of the others. "What kept you?"

"Small ambush. Easily handled. Now we take care of Pitch." North chuckled casually as he backhanded a thug away.

Bunny smirked as he turned toward where Frost was still yelling at Pitch. The four of them converged behind Frost, joining him in glaring at their shared enemy.

Pitch glared right back, eyes looking over each of them, settling on Frost. "You went and joined the Guardians, Frost. I thought you were better than that."

"What did you expect me to do after you broke into my lair and stole Carlotta?" Frost replied, voice dripping with venom.

"I expected you to be smart and leave the city. It would be a shame for some-one with your potential to be lost with this doomed city." Pitch purred. "You really should come and join me Frost. We would have such fun together. And I do know how you like to have fun."

"Yeah, that is never going to happen. Your idea of fun just doesn't go with mine."

Bunny had to bite back at chuckle at the sheer amount of scorn and disgust contained in Frost's voice. He'd be lying if he tried to say the idea of Pitch and Frost teaming up didn't terrify him, but it looked like it would be a cold day in hell before that happened. North wasn't able to hold back his laughter as he placed a hand on Frost's shoulder.

"You made a big mistake Pitch. Going against the Guardians and Jack Frost." North declared. "Now surrender Pitch and end this easily."

Pitch shot a sneer at North before he leveled he gaze back at Frost. "Indeed. I should have taken the inventor along with the invention. But for now I have another appointment to attend."

Bunny felt his fur rise at that statement, throwing one of his boomerangs at Pitch as the man stepped into a shadow melting away. He heard Frost shout at the same time as he fired his own attack the wall was covered in ice. They were both a second too late, Pitch was gone.

"NO!" Frost moved to where Pitch had been, kicking at the shadow. "Damnit! He was right here! We almost had him!"

Bunny watched the minor tantrum growling to himself for a moment, wishing he could indulge in similar behavior. They had been so close to capturing Pitch. Then the implication behind Pitch's words hit him. Bunny stepped over grabbing Frost's arm and pulling him away from the shadows.

"Stay out of the dark Frost." Bunny said "Pitch can move more than himself through shadows."

Frost glared at Bunny, stepping away as he wrapped an arm defensively around his thin torso. "I know what Pitch is capable of. I don't need you telling me that, or telling me what to do."

"Enough!" Hummingbird interrupted them. "We don't have time for this. Pitch is going after the one of the lenses and we have no way of knowing which one. Now settle down the two of you."

"Hummingbird is right. Bird, you and Sandy fly to Gloss medical labs and guard the lens there. Bunny, Frost and I will take Sleigh to the university." North said quickly taking charge.

Bunny saw Hummingbird and Sandy nod before taking off. Frost nodded as well, throwing one last glare at the empty shadow.

Exiting the expo center to the flashes of camera and questions of reporters was humiliating, knowing Pitch had gotten away. Bunny was thankful they didn't have time to answer questions. North shouted to the policemen gather to go arrest the thugs they had left unconscious before the three of boarded the Sleigh and took off once again.

Bunny didn't think it was possible, but the trip to the university was even more tense. Frost was fidgeting, constantly tapping his staff against the floor. North called ahead to campus security to make it easier for them to get into the lab. Considering Pitch's words, Bunny wasn't sure if he wanted the man to show at the school or not. He did not want that man near Frost right now.

Bunny could see a few of the campus guards waiting for them as they landed. North went to speak with them, Bunny could hear them arguing to go with them into the lab. North shot that down in a hurry, before convincing them to let them in.

They reached the lab using the security card to enter. North gasped as he went in. "This cannot be."

"What's wrong North?" Bunny asked following with Frost right behind and immediately knew the answer. The lab had been ransacked. "Oh no."

Frost darted around Bunny looking over the lab and confirming what they already knew. "The lens is gone? How did Pitch get here and steal it so fast?" He looked over at Bunny looking lost and confused and Bunny wished he had an answer.

Instead he asked a question of his own, "How long will it take for Pitch to make the changes to Carlotta?"

"A couple hours, depending on how good his techs are." Frost gulped.

The lights went out.

Frost yelled, and Bunny could hear his staff clattering to the ground. Bunny reached out to grab Frost, or strike whoever was attacking. He felt his paws grasp the hem of Frost's cape which fluttered into his hands with no resistance.

North finally pulled an electric lamp from his utility belt illuminating the room. Bunny looked at the blue hooded cape in his hand then to the floor where Jack's staff and belt laid. Bunny felt his stomach twisting into knots. Pitch now had Carlotta, the parts and Jack Frost.

"Bloody HELL!"


	5. Chapter 5

Bunny and North walked into the Lamadary's Globe Room with heavy defeated steps, Hummingbird and Sandman were waiting, their expressions grim. Bunny sat down in his seat beside Hummingbird. He set Jack's belongings onto the table, hands lingering for a moment on the staff and then the belt noting where Pitch had simply cut the belt off of Frost. He was grateful there weren't any signs of blood. North sat at his place looking at the others, before sighing.

"The university was a trap. Pitch's men had already stolen the lens long before we got there." North looked over at Bunny, "Then Pitch ambushed us and took Jack."

Bunny heard Hummingbird's gasp and felt her tiny hand rest on his shoulder. "I'm sure Pitch won't hurt him."

"That's not what I'm worried about 'Bird" Bunny said shaking her hand off. "I'm worried about how much time we have left before Pitch turns Santoff Clausen into a giant ice cube. Frost figured it would take Pitch's techs a few hours to finish modifications to Carlotta. We need to hit him hard and we need to hit him soon. Phil you have any luck locating where Pitch is hiding?"

Phil made an unhappy noise as he hit a few keys their table displays bring up dozens of building listings and leases. Bunny suppressed as groan as he saw the sheer number of them. "These are all the listing and locations that fit Frost's description?" When Phil nodded, Bunny wanted to scream.

"We'll never be able to search them all before Pitch sets off Carlotta!"

"We will narrow it down, check backgrounds. We'll figure out where Pitch is hiding." North declared, blue eyes already narrowed, scanning over the list.

"That'll take hours as well."

"Then what do you suggest?" the large man challenged. " We give up? Jjust let Pitch freeze the city and take Frost who knows where?"

Bunny glared at North, his ears fell flat against his head as he remembered Frost's cry when he was being grabbed. "No."

"Then we get to work."

Hummingbird piped up, "I'll contact the mayor. We should get the word out on what's happening and get people indoors and have them prepare for evacuation. Just, just in case."

North nodded as he began pulling up financial reports of one company. "Good idea Hummingbird, but we will make sure it is not necessary."

And with that they settled down to work. Bunny fought to concentrate as he pulled up one company report and history after another. Slowly determining real companies from fronts. So far they had found three mafia fronts for money laundering, but none with access to the power supply Frost told them Pitch would need. Bunny gritted his teeth as he pulled up another file, his claws starting to form scratches on his keyboard in his irritation. Distantly Bunny could hear Hummingbird arguing with the National Guard over evacuation plans and methods.

"Planes and trucks won't work in the ice we're expecting Commander." Hummingbird hissed at the uniformed man on the screen. "We need helicopters to get people out!"

Bunny's fingers paused over his keyboard, "Hummingbird, what was that?"

Bird turned to him, and Bunny felt the others looking at him as well, "I was saying we needed helicopters. Planes won't be able to land or take off with the ice, and the roads will be impossible. And so, helicopters."

Biting back a curse, wishing he had been thinking clearly earlier Bunny typed two more conditions into computer's search filters. "That's it, that's how we're going to find Frost and Pitch." Watching building being eliminated from their search he continued, "Frost said Santoff Clausen was just being used as an example. Pitch wants to force other cities to pay for protection from being turned into glaciers. Which means after he sets Charlotte off, and the work is done he's going to have to leave."

"And if he wants to be taking his men, Carlotta and Jack Frost with him he will need transport," North said, catching on, "All together they would be too much for Pitch to take through the shadows."

"So we just find out which of these buildings has a helipad and access to a transport helicopter and we'll find Pitch, or at least we'll have a lot fewer places to search through." Sandman finished with a grin. "Not bad thinking there Bunny."

"Congratulate me when Pitch is in jail and Ja- the city is safe." Bunny stated as he watched the list dwindle down to one. Dunkel Industries, rented out the top floors of the Tall William building and recently purchased an AgustaWestland AW101. Bunny smirked. "Ok guys, time to do our job and take down Pitch."

Author's note

I have a beta-reader now, and made some edits to the previous chapters so I would recommend checking them out again.


End file.
